What's in These Things?
by Trentman
Summary: A zombie epidemic breaks out in Bikini Bottom, and it all stems from rotten Krabby Patties. Join SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy in their struggle to survive such a disaster in a tale of horror, adventure, tragedy, and romance.
1. The Epidemic Begins

SpongeBob, happily humming, plopped a frozen Krabby Patty onto the grill. Squidward poked his head through the window angrily.

"SpongeBob," Squidward yelled, "Is that Krabby Patty done yet?"

"Almost Squiddy," SpongeBob laughed, "Just got it on the grill!"

Squidward's eyes drooped in annoyance.

"Stop calling me Squiddy!" Squidward groaned as he went back to his station.

SpongeBob continued to hum as he prepared the patty and handed it to Squidward, who preceded to hand it to the customer.

"Thanks!" The customer said licking his lips.

"Whatever." Squidward groaned.

The Krustomer went to a table and chowed down on the greasy burger. Squidward looked at the fish in disgust; he couldn't believe that people enjoyed those "Krappy Patties". Is he the only one who hates Krabby Patties? Squidward thought.

"Ew, there's something off about this Krabby Patty," The fish groaned, "It tastes weird."

"They're finally catching on." Squidward smirked.

Then, the fish started convulsing, blood dripping from his mouth when he collapsed. The customers, startled that a fish collapsed from a Krabby Patty, threw away their patties and ran out of the restaurant.

"What's going on here Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs furiously asked.

"I don't know," Squidward frantically told Mr. Krabs, "Last thing he said was that his Krabby Patty tasted funny and he collapsed! I swear!"

"SpongeBob," Mr. Krabs steamed, "Front and center!"

"Yes Mr. K?" SpongeBob asked.

"Throw away all the frozen patties," Mr. Krabs commanded, "Squidward, call the Cops and Paramedics, now!"

SpongeBob did as commanded and put the patties in the trash, and Squidward called 911 on the shell-phone.

"The ambulance is coming." Squidward told Mr. Krabs.

"What's going on here?" SpongeBob asked, coming back from the dumpster.

Mr. Krabs sighed and pulled up a seat on the barrel-stools.

"Me boys," Mr. Krabs told his employees, "I'm on a tight budget right now, and I bought the ingredients to Krabby Patties from a different place this time. Then, I discovered the factory closed down the next day due to unhealthy conditions. I didn't make much of it, until now. Boys, I believe that the ingredients are deadly, and I suggest you look for a different job, because this may be the last day of business here."

SpongeBob and Squidward were shocked. They've been serving rancid food to dozens of people and they didn't know it? Shocking, the two thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but this man is dead." The paramedics announced to Mr. Krabs.

"And that means this restaurant is now condemned." A police-fish said.

The paramedics stuffed the dead fish into a body bag and took it away to the Bikini Bottom Morgue. Mr. Krabs burst into tears as well as SpongeBob. Even Squidward cried a little.

"No it can't be true!" SpongeBob whaled.

"Go home SpongeBob," Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob, "I don't want you to see the Krusty Krab close down."

"Aye aye cap'n," SpongeBob sobbed, "Goodbye Mr. Krabs."

SpongeBob left. The police fish put their police tape over the entrance of the Krusty Krab and spray-painted closed on the sign out front. It was the end of the Krusty Krab.

* * *

Rain poured onto the boring brick exterior of the Bikini Bottom Morgue and the autopsy for what killed the fish earlier at the Krusty Krab began.

"I'm going to incise the chest of body number 99," The coroner announced into a microphone as she cut open the body of the poisoned fish, "Oh my Neptune, I've never seen anything like it! The heart is still beating, he's perfectly fine!"

The fish's arm grabbed onto the medical examiners face and tore it off violently. The woman screamed in pain as her skin detached from her skull, blood spilling all over the place. The pale corpse was still alive, and it had a taste for blood. He began feeding on the coroner's flesh. The coroner eventually gained the same complexion of the dead fish, with the same taste for flesh, the flesh of the citizens of Bikini Bottom…

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter! After writing this chapter I discovered that there are a total of 666 words! Spooky!


	2. The Team is Formed

SpongeBob glumly opened the door to his pineapple house and sunk into his chair. He was still sobbing from hearing the latest news from his boss.

"Oh well," SpongeBob sighed, "I gotta stay happy, hmm, maybe I'll watch some TV."

He picked his remote up and clicked the on button. The news was on. But it wasn't any of the usual news about stocks or politics. It was about the living dead. Perch Perkins was standing in front of the Bikini Bottom Morgue, and he looked quite scared.

"Hello this is Perch Perkins," The cheesy reporter greeted, "And I'm standing in front of the local morgue where just minutes ago, zombies, if you will, attacked countless townsfolk. Could this be the end?"

SpongeBob was intrigued, but he didn't think (at the time) that it was the customer, that caused all this misery. On the TV, a zombie started to attack Perch Perkins when the picture turned to static and the "Please stand by" screen appeared. SpongeBob was now freaked out. Gary, SpongeBob's pet snail purred.

"Gary!" SpongeBob said, "Come on boy, we got to go in the basement!"

Gary let out a purr roughly translated to "why?"

"Because Gary," SpongeBob replied, "There are deadly flesh eating zombies on the loose and we got to take cover!"

Gary purred a snide remark.

"No," SpongeBob replied frantically, "I am not making this up!"

SpongeBob heard a scream coming from outside, it was Sandy Cheeks! He momentarily forgot about the zombie situation and ran outside to see what was wrong. He was then faced with the sight of Sandy, struggling to fight off a zombie!

"Sandy!" SpongeBob blurted to his mammalian friend, dropping his pet snail on the ground, "Don't worry, I'll help!"

The sponge went back inside to get his shotgun, used for emergencies like this one. He aimed the gun at the zombie and fired, rotten brains flying from the crushed skull of the living corpse. Sandy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks buddy!" Sandy told her yellow friend.

Squidward opened his porthole windows of his Easter-island head house to see what was going on. Patrick, SpongeBob's sea-star friend, lifted up his rock to see what was going on as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" Squidward asked.

"Squidward we're in the middle of an apocalypse," SpongeBob replied, "Come on! Help us!"

"Woah this is crazy!" Patrick exclaimed.

The two jogged up to Sandy and SpongeBob.

"Is this true?" Squidward asked in a smartass-like tone.

"Yes!" Sandy assured him.

As they talked a boatmobile screeched down the road and crashed into Squidward's house, resulting in a fiery explosion.

"My house," Squidward exclaimed, "Noo!"

A rabid, blood-thirsty version of Mrs. Puff appeared out of the flaming wreckage of Squidward's house. The four screamed in horror.

"Quick, SpongeBob!" Sandy demanded, "Shoot her!"

"No!" SpongeBob exclaimed, "She's my favorite driving teacher!"

"She's a mindless zombie SpongeBob," Sandy told the sponge, "Kill her!"

SpongeBob sighed and reluctantly aimed his shotgun at the dead pufferfish, hands shaking.

"Goodbye!" SpongeBob said as he shot her.

The bullet pierced her puffy skin as she burst open, blood splattering everywhere within a ten foot radius. The four wiped the blood off their faces.

"That was awesome!" Patrick yelled.

"Well," SpongeBob said, trying to change the subject, "We're going to need to team up and fight off this zombie apocalypse if we want things to ever be back to normal!"

"How can we get things back to normal?" Squidward asked, "It's a zombie apocalypse! And at least one of us is going to die, and the remainder is going to have battle shock!"

"Well it's not a perfect plan!" SpongeBob laughed awkwardly.

"Well I don't know about y'all," Sandy added, "But if we're going to stop this here apocalypse we need weapons!"

The four had forgotten they were in the middle of a zombie roaming zone when one let out a sharp screech.

"Oh yeah," Patrick obliviously said, "The zombies!"

The team was now formed, and next on their agenda was to fight off all these zombies and find out why this is happening.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! Thanks for reading and be sure to review!


	3. Help is Given and Amends are Made

"Come on guys!" SpongeBob told the team as they tried to fight of the ravenous hoard of zombies.

Patrick wiped the sweat off his pink face.

"SpongeBob," Patrick moaned, "I'm scared!"

Patrick was ignoring the zombie in front of him, who was screeching in hunger, jaw hanging off, only a small flab of skin keeping it intact. His eyes were bloodshot. The thing was preparing to chow down on Patrick, when SpongeBob noticed.

"Patrick," SpongeBob screamed, "Look out!"

SpongeBob fired his shotgun, bullet piercing straight through the zombie's head. Blood gushed onto Pat's face which of course triggered a scream.

"Thanks, SpongeBob!" Patrick said to his buddy after recollecting himself, "You're badass!"

"No problem!" SpongeBob told Patrick.

The four fought their way downtown and fixed their eyes upon the Krusty Krab, which was being looted by the zombies. Mr. Krabs was in the middle of the crowd, struggling to fight off the zombies.

"Mr. Krabs!" Squidward exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Well what do you think?" Mr. Krabs snapped, "I'm in the middle of a hoard of flesh-eating zom-!"

A loud boom pierced each other's eardrums as the Krusty Krab exploded into flames, broken pieces of wood and loose papers flew throughout the "water". A thick, gray smoke made it hard for the gang to see.

"Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob gasped.

There was Mr. Krabs, covered in ashes and blood. A claw of his was blasted off due to the explosion and dismembered limbs from the zombies were scattered around him.

"Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob cried as he ran to Mr. Krabs's aid.

"I'm not going t-to make it!" Mr. Krabs stammered.

"What," SpongeBob choked, "W-what do you mean?"

"K-Kill me," Mr. Krabs murmured, "I'm g-going to die soon anyways."

"No," SpongeBob replied, "I'm going to let nature decide whether or not you die. Come on, I'll at least tend to your injuries."

* * *

The gang carried Mr. Krabs to safety. As he carried the dying crustacean, SpongeBob looked around Bikini Bottom to see what it's become. The urban buildings were on fire, and walls were caved in due to explosions from the careless zombies. Dead fish, that probably didn't become zombies, littered the streets along with overturned Boatmobiles and rubble. Lastly, a dark gray smoke covered the normally cheery, colorful flowers in the sky. It was a depressing sight. They led Mr. Krabs to an abandoned alley way, and laid him on a pile of old newspapers, like a makeshift bed. SpongeBob sat beside Mr. Krabs, while Patrick and Squidward rummaged through the buildings looking for medical supplies. Sandy guarded the alley in case any zombies were to show up.

"Thanks me boy," Mr. Krabs smiled, "But, you don't have to do this."

Squidward and Patrick came back with a first-aid kit and gave it to SpongeBob.

"Yes, I do," SpongeBob replied, wrapping some gauze Mr. Krabs's arm, "It's the least I could do for you. After all, you're more than my boss, you're like my father."

A tear ran down Mr. Krabs's cheek.

"I'm sorry I was so greedy and didn't pay you that much." Mr. Krabs replied.

"No no," SpongeBob assured his boss, "No one's perfect, and frankly, I just enjoy working for you each day, the money doesn't matter to me."

"Sorry I was such a jackass." Squidward told Mr. K.

Mr. Krabs smiled at his two employees, crying tears of joy.

"I forgive you Squidward, and SpongeBob, thanks once more for taking care of me."

* * *

At last, night came. Sandy had started a fire and Patrick was pitching up a tent he had found at an abandoned sporting goods store. Squidward and SpongeBob sat by the fire.

"SpongeBob," Squidward said, "I'm really sorry for how I treated you in the past."

"What?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'd like to start a truce," Squidward told the sponge, "I realize now that you're a great person and I should've never held a grudge against you, so can we forget about what happened in the past?"

Squidward held out his hand, which SpongeBob took a long, hard look at. Finally, SpongeBob shook it.

"Yeah, I'll forgive you." SpongeBob smiled.


End file.
